A Love So Long Ago
by Destiny-Unfolding-Now
Summary: [The Promised Land was called the ship of dreams...and it was...it really was...] Cloud x Aerith. Based on Titanic


**A Love So Long Ago**

The redhead slowly panned the camera around the room, taking in the sights. He was in the submarine with his boss Yuffie Kisaragi, who was trying yet again to find the legendary white materia that was said to have sunk with the infamous ship The Promised Land. He gave a small sigh as he looked up at the screen, noticing they had entered a bedroom. 

"So this is where this uh," he stopped and glanced down at the notes. "Scarlet girl slept, huh?"

"So it would seem," Yuffie replied. She studied the screens carefully with renewed determination. "Hey Reno wait, what's that?" she said suddenly.

"What?"

"That, right there on the left!" She pointed to a large object beside a oak bedside table. Reno frowned and leaned in closer to the screen.

"Looks like a safe," he observed. Yuffie grinned.

"Get the hands," she commanded, handing the robotic arms to him so he could control the machine. Reno took a tight hold and began his work, carefully gripping the sides of the old artefact.

"Careful, it might come apart." Yuffie observed.

"Got it," he replied, grinning at Yuffie's delighted squeal.

* * *

On deck, the crew gathered in excitement, crowding around the object. Yuffie took turns hugging everyone, thanking them for their help before Rude opened a bottle of champagne.

"Alright, bust her open Tseng!" she commanded excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.

The black-haired man obliged, cutting away at the bolt and hinges with a diamond saw. Within seconds, the safe's front was pulled away, spilling its contents out onto the deck, and Yuffie rushed in.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as she plunged her hands inside, making a disgusted sound as the soggy money squelched in her fingers, the paper long ruined by the ocean. There was a folder inside, but that was all. In anger, she threw it across the deck, letting out a frustrated scream. The crew fell silent.

"No materia," Tseng said quietly. Rude walked over and picked up the folder, opening it.

* * *

The old man frowned as the sounds of the television programme echoed through the room. He grabbed his walking stick and slowly pulled himself out of his chair, groaning a little as he did so. Holding his back, he made his way slowly into the living room. His grandson Denzel and his wife Marlene were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. They looked up when they heard the man enter. He didn't pay them any attention, staring hard at the screen.

"What is it Grandpa?" he asked with concern, making his way to stand beside the aged man.

"Turn that up," he ordered gently. Denzel and Marlene exchanged confused glances but complied, the woman turning the volume knob on the side of the ancient appliance.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Marlene asked but he did not answer.

"We haven't found what we were looking for," the raven-haired girl was speaking into a microphone that was held to her by a newsreporter. "However, we did find something interesting," she grinned, holding up a collection of pictures to the camera. The man recognised them instantly, even before one of a young blonde man appeared. He was sitting on the bench, staring out at the ocean with a longing expression.

"I'll be God damned," he breathed.

* * *

Rude raced through the corridors, pushing past anyone who got in his way. Ahead, he could see Yuffie pouring over the photos from the old folder, focussing on the dates at the bottom.

"Yuffie!" he called, slowly down. She looked up with an angry expression.

"What is it Rude?" she asked with irritation. "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Trust me Yuffs; you want to take this call." Rude advised with a grin. Yuffie gave him a look but sighed and grabbed the phone from his grip. "You have to speak up he's very old. His name is Cloud Strife." He added just before she spoke. She glared at him before she sighed into the mouthpiece.

"Hello?"

"I was wondering if you had found the white materia yet Miss Kisaragi," came a teasing male voice. Yuffie eyes widened and she shot a glance at Rude who mouthed 'told ya'

"Ok you have my attention Cloud." Yuffie replied. "What do you know?" Yuffie could sense the smirk on his face as he replied.

"How about I come there?" he suggested. Yuffie frowned.

"Yeah, fine," she sighed, rubbing her temple.

* * *

The sound of a helicopter thundered through the air. Yuffie watched it come closer, knowing that Cloud and his family were in that helicopter. Taking a deep breath, she made her way down the steps two at a time and made her way to the helipad. Reno raced towards her, a look of horror and anger painted all over his face. She smiled sweetly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, grinning as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can't believe you believe him! Listen, a man named Cloud Strife died on the ship when he was 21. Hear that? He fucking _died!_ He's a god-damn liar! I have done research on this Cloud Strife who phoned you right back to the nineteen twenties. He was working as an actor. There is your other clue Sherlock! So he marries this girl Tifa Lockhart and has a couple of kids. Now Lockhart is dead and he needs money and someone to support him! If he is the same Cloud, he'd have to be over a hundred!"

"He's a hundred and three next month," the woman replied. Reno rolled his eyes.

"All right so he's a very old god-damn liar!" he snorted. Yuffie could not help but grin as she turned to face him, shaking her head.

"Reno, everyone who knows about the White Materia is meant to be dead or on this ship but Cloud knows!" she argued. They came to a halt as they saw some men helping an old man out of the helicopter. A young brunette woman stepped out next, kneeling down to the man in the wheelchair and saying something to him as another, younger blonde man jumped out. Yuffie walked up to them, putting on her best smile.

"You must be Cloud," she greeted, addressing the man in the wheelchair. "I'm Yuffie. And you two are?" she let her gaze linger on Marlene and Denzel.

"I'm Denzel, Cloud's grandson and this is my wife Marlene."

"Pleasure," the raven-haired woman replied, shaking each of their hands. "Let me show you guys to your rooms."

"Actually Yuffie," Cloud began. "I would like to see those pictures please." The woman glanced back at him with a slightly confused expression but she nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

Cloud stared at all the pictures strewn across the desk in front of him. He closed his eyes, an image of a green-eyed brunette woman appearing before him. She smiled and flicked the hair from her eyes before continuing.

"Are you alright, Grandpa?" Denzel asked, seeing Cloud close his eyes. The aged man blinked slowly, a single tear rolling off his cheek.

"I'm fine," he assured the younger man, forcing a smile. "I was just thinking."

"Cloud, do you know who drew these?" Yuffie asked, staring at him hard. Slowly he nodded. Yuffie was silent before she turned to Rude, nodding slightly. The bald man pressed something into her palm, which she placed on the desk. As Cloud's eyes fell on it, he took a sharp intake of breath. Marlene and Denzel just stared, bewildered.

"This pink ribbon was found in your room Cloud, did it belong to someone you knew?" Again Cloud nodded. Yuffie sighed, this guy obviously wasn't a big talker. "So, who was she, your fiancée?"

"No," he sighed eventually. "My fiancée back then was Scarlet Shinra."

"Hmm, I've heard of the Shinras." Yuffie said. "They want to know where the materia is just as much as I do."

"Sorry," Marlene interrupted. "But what is materia?"

"The materias were forged by a ancient race called the Cetra, using the power of the life stream. The White Materia is the most powerful one." Yuffie explained before she turned back to Cloud.

"So how about it Cloud, are you ready to go back to The Promised Land?"

* * *

The computer screen flashed on revealing a computerised ship travelling across water. Cloud watched, slightly uneasy, his blue eyes never blinking. Reno stood next to the screen, commentating on what went on.

"So the ship whams into the iceberg, completely smashing the first five compartments. Water fills up the first five compartments of the bottom layer meaning she can no longer stay afloat. An hour later, she snaps in half.

"The one on the right starts to sink causing the side on the left to go up leaving her ass in the air. After the right hand side is submerged in water, this side comes crashing back down only to go back up and after a few minutes of floating there, it finally joins the other side." Reno turned to his audience, lightening up a cigarette. Cloud was staring at the screen.

"Yo, that was basically it right?" Reno asked Cloud. She looked up, her eyes large with emotion.

"Yes," he agreed eventually. "Although, the experience was quite different," he sighed.

"Would you tell it to us?" Yuffie asked. Cloud turned his head to look at her. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

"It's been eighty years since I was on the The Promised Land," he began but Yuffie interrupted.

"That's ok," Yuffie reassured. "Just take your time to remember."

"Do you want to hear my story or not?" he asked. Yuffie raised her hand in apology and after a moment, Cloud continued. "It's been eighty years since I was on the The Promised Land ship. I can still smell the fresh paint and the china that had never been used. They called it the ship of dreams," he sighed, his expression softening.

"And it was. It really was."

* * *

I've seen a few people doing Titanic fics but I'm doing this different. Cloud is in Rose's position while Aerith's in Jacks. I just think that Cloud as Jack doesn't fit his character but you can make Aerith into him quite easily. Well, read and review.

Oh, and I don't own anything. Nothing, Zilch. No profit is being made from this either!


End file.
